


conflict.

by sweetjamie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, im just projecting myself on jeongin here, school problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetjamie/pseuds/sweetjamie
Summary: Jeongin wonders where will life leads him to.
Kudos: 3





	conflict.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a fic of me projecting my issues into jeongin.  
> and to practice my writing skills

Jeongin looks at the examination paper in his hands, eyes brimmed with tears as his grip on the paper becomes tighter. A big red D is written at the upper right corner of his Physics paper, as if it's mocking Jeongin for getting such low marks. His heart clenches in disappointment as he places the paper back to his study table.

How is he going to tell his parents about this? They are putting a lot of hope on him, especially when he is sitting for SAT at the end of this year. Not to brag, but he used to be such a good performer in his class. He effortlessly landed himself in the first class and he used to get decent marks for every subject, sometimes getting an occasional eighty or ninety something for some subjects.

But what happened to him now? He finds out that a new interest for literature blooms in him and he loses every drip of motivation he ever had to study certain subjects (read: physics, chemistry, biology, advanced mathematics). As a result, his once excellent marks suddenly plummeted on this recent examination. He barely passes the science subjects that he takes. Felix doesn't care about that, he just fears his parents' reaction.

He knows that he is slowly losing interest for the science subjects that he takes. Instead of opening his chemistry revision book, instead of memorizing facts about body cells for biology, instead of doing practices to comprehend new laws of physics that he learned, the first thing Jeongin does when he arrives home is to open literature books.

His eyes lightened up at the way authors give their personal touch to the words they used as a medium to convey their thoughts and opinions. His heart finds calm from the chaotic world in the intricate details of the book he is reading. He finds comfort in contemporary poems written by new aspiring poets.

Jeongin enjoys literature. Back then he was uncertain of his future, but now he is. He wants to study literature. He wants to indulge himself in the pleasure of giving people hope, happiness and comfort by changing his string of thoughts and his wilding imagination in the form of words.

His only worry is his parents. They stand as a barrier of his pursue for literature. His parents, like any other parents, want him to enter prestigious universities, majoring in either medicine or law then getting a stable job afterwards, not in literature which they believe won't provide him a stable job, leave alone an income.

Jeongin sighs as he leans against his chair, eyes drifted from the paper to the grey sky outside that pretty much reflects of what he feels inside.

_Lost._


End file.
